Zenos yae Galvus
|-|Imperial Crown Prince= |-|Legatus of the XIIth= Summary Zenos yae Galvus is the main antagonist of the expansion Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. He is a Legatus of the XIIth Imperial Legion and the son of emperor Varis zos Galvus. Zenos was trained by an imperial swordsman in the way of the blade. During Gaius van Baelsar's time as imperial viceroy of Ala Mhigo, Zenos oversaw the subjugation of Doma. Zenos became its regent after using his stratagems to corner the Doman Liberation Front while personally killing its strongest member, developing an interest in foreign blades. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Zenos yae Galvus Origin: Final Fantasy XIV Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Garlean, Resonant, Legatus of the XIIth Imperial Legion, Artificial Echo User, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6. The Resonant gives him the ability to body hop upon death), Master Swordsman, Possession (The Resonant allows him to possess Primals), Paralysis Inducement, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Lightning, Fire, Wind and Dark variety), Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Damage Boost, Duplication, Teleportation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Blood Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Danmaku, Invulnerability (When performing Swords, he cannot take damage so long as the three swords are still active), Death Manipulation, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction, Psychometry (Can see a person's past with the Resonant), Information Analysis and Precognition (Can manipulate aether and detect minor changes in it to predict and avoid incoming attacks), Resistance to Mind Control (Completely immune to the tempering of Primals whom can permanently enslave entire civilizations for their entire lives), Soul Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Casually stomped the Warrior of Light on two occasions during Stormblood when they were immensely stronger then when they defeated the Cloud of Darkness) Speed: At least Sub-Relastivic (Faster than the Warrior of Light in their first encounter who is faster than when he fought Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Took virtual no damage from the Warrior of Light in their first fight who is significantly stronger than the Cloud of Darkness) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, likely several dozen meters with skills. Standard Equipment: Ame-no-Habakiri, The Swell, The Storm Intelligence: A peerless warrior and an accomplished general who conquered Doma and leads as the imperial viceroy of Ala Mhigo. A prodigy who effortlessly excelled in both academic and martial fields, to the point he found his peers tiresome and and his elders incompetent. So skilled that he never once found any challenge in battle until his defeat by the Warrior of Light. Weaknesses: Extremely overconfident, arrogant, and obsessed with hunting powerful opponents. Views enemies and allies with equal contempt, not afraid to kill them the moment he thinks them as inconvenient or annoying. Holds back against inferior foes until they bore him, though will still try to kill them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Art of the Storm:' Large AoE centered around Zenos. Deals lightning damage and applies Paralysis. *'Art of the Swell:' Knocks opponents back. *'Art of the Sword:' Targets all foes with a line AoE. They deal heavy damage so two AoE's overlapping can easily kill. *'Wall:' Creates a pulsing red and black wall around the area. Touching it will apply a temporary Bleed DoT and a 15 second Damage Down debuff. *'Unmoving Troika:' Multi-hit tankbuster. *'Vein Splitter:' Large AoE centered on Zenos. Immediately after, creates four clones around the arena will also cast this ability. *'Lightless Spark:' Faces a target for a very long and wide conal AoE. *'Lightless Flame:' Summons several black flames around the area that explode. *'Concentrativity:' Group-wide AoE damage that covers the entire stage. Has shown to knockback and stun. *'Swords:' Zenos goes invulnerable and throw out his three swords to the edges of the arena. Whenever the swords begin to glow, a shadow Zenos will appear and use their abilities right after. Usually uses two at once. During this time, the Aether Transfer gauge will charge. **'Ame-no-Habakiri:' uses Art of the Sword. **'The Swell:' uses Art of the Swell. **'The Storm:' uses Art of the Sword. *'Storm, Swell, Sword:' Deals damage based on how full the Aether Transfer gauge is. If it reaches 100%, it is an instant kill. Gallery FFXIV_Zenos_Resonant.png|Zenos' Eyes of Resonance FFXIV_Zenos_Shinryu.png|Zenos merging with Shinryu FFXIV_Zenos_Ala_Mhigan_Body.png|Zenos possessing the body of an Elezen from the Ala Mhigan Resistance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aether Users Category:Darkn Category:Darkness Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Element Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Square Enix Category:Sword Users